Tortured soul
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A new inmate joins Arkham due to her deadly and fearful powers of demonic and black magic but is she as dark as her nature is rumoured to be? Harley QuinnxJoker, JokerxKaori, Poison ivy and Harley (friends)
1. Chapter 1

**2 Security guards suddenly appeared with a young girl around the age of 16 and she looked rather normal too so what the hell was she doing in Arkham of all places. They locked her into a cell opposite The Joker and locked the door after shoving her inside.**

**The girl turned around and faced The Joker staring at him innocently she sure wasn't your average girl that was for damn sure. She had straight black hair that reached her shoulder and red eyes that were the colour of blood. Her body was built like a model and she had 30C size busts.**

**"So you've been thrown in Arkham too eh? Well I can assure you it's never dull here" The Joker chuckled grinning widely.**

**"Who are you?" the girl asked curiously batting her eyes.**

**"Me? I'm the Clown prince of hell but you can call me The Joker or J for short" he said posing and grinning widely.**

**The girl smiled "Nice to meet you Joker I like your smile" she said.**

**"Thank you my dear many people say it's scary" he said pretending to feel sad.**

**"I think it makes you more dangerous" The girl said smirking her eyes shining deviously.**

**The Joker smirked "I like you sweets tell me what's your name?" he asked curiously eyeing her up and down.**

**"My names Kaori Sakuragi but you can call me DARK JEWEL" she said sitting on her bed. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt that buttoned on the left side and an ankle length skirt. She was wearing a pair of black pumps on her feet and a red ruby pendant around her neck in the shape of a teardrop on a gold chain.**

**"Well Kaori your an awfully cute girl to be in Arkham so why did they lock you up?" he asked sitting on his bed.**

**Kaori smiled "I decided to have some fun with my powers but not everyone found it amusing" she said a naughty twinkle in her eye.**

**"I know how that feels it's so annoying when someone else wants to wreck your fun" The Joker said smirking.**

**The two continued to chat pleasantly about themselves for a long time so the security guards kept an eye on them in case they tried to pull anything or were plotting any schemes together.**

**_Later in lounge_**

**The Joker and Kaori a.k.a DARK JEWEL were still talking and decided to watch TV together to see what was going on in the world.**

**"PUDDIN!" a familiar voice cried to which Harley leapt on the Joker kissing him happily and squeezing him in a tight hug.**

**Kaori blinked in surprise but found this rather amusing and began laughing "Oh my I didn't know you had a girlfriend Joker" she giggled.**

**"She's NOT my girlfriend" The Joker hissed pushing Harley off of him crossly.**

**"Aw Puddin I've been looking forward to seeing you all day!" Harley sniffed sadly.**

**"Well Pooh you should know better than to jump on daddy like that" he said crossly.**

**Kaori smirked and had figured out right away that this girl must be the famous Harley Quinn the Joker's sidekick/Girlfriend who was a previous Psychiatrist who worked at Arkham before The Joker twisted her mind.**

**"Oh yeah Puddin who is that girl next to ya? she's pretty cute" Harley said curiously.**

**Kaori smiled "Hi you must be Harley Quinn the joker's sidekick my name is Dark Jewel but you can call me Kaori" she said sweetly.**

**"Um ok" Harley said blinking stunned at how polite this girl was for someone who was supposed to be a murderous, manipulative and sadistic killer and genius.**

**The Joker and Kaori walked off to the TV and began watching the latest news on Batman and other stuff in Gotham to amuse themselves.**

**Harley watched the pair of them laugh and smile together and started to feel just a tad jealous of how good they looked together. NO her Puddin wouldn't leave her but then again he was the type to manipulate others.**

**"Hey Harley I see you've met the new inmate Dark Jewel she's a real beauty isn't she" Poison Ivy said wandering over.**

**"Yeah and she's really polite too despite her background" Harley said surprised.**

**Ivy smirked "Harley you idiot you've fallen for it already" Ivy chuckled "She's somewhat decent I'll admit but she loves toying with others and playing as many mind games as she can with weaker people so watch out" Ivy said patting her back and walking off.**

**Feeling worried about this Harley walked over to the sofa slowly to which The Joker smiled at her "M...Mistah-J" she said nervously.**

**"Hmm? Oh hey Harls what do you want now?" he asked turning to face her briefly then turning to face the TV.**

**"Um can...Can I join ya?" she asked timidly.**

**"Of course you can there's a spare seat on the sofa opposite" he said to which Harley sat down.**

**"Anything good on?" she asked curiously.**

**"Well old Batfart is being a pain in the ass around Gotham as per usual stupid prancing twit" The Joker grumbled crossly.**

**"He sounds like fun to me I'd love to play with him I know so many games we could play" Kaori giggled her eyes shining deviously a smirk spreading on her face.**

**"Oh Jewel your such a naughty thing it makes me so happy to know you love playing jokes on bat face too" he chuckled.**

**Harley bowed her head feeling left out; The Joker had found a NEW friend who was just as cunning and sadistic as he was if not more and it scared her as well as angered her.**


	2. C2: Do you love me Mistah-J?

Harley sat in the yard on one of the swings sitting alone. She missed her Puddin and KNEW he was with his new friend Kaori a beauty with dark powers. She sighed sadly "I guess I'm just old news" she said sadly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a few spilled over and fell onto her blue prison outfit. Usually she NEVER showed her tears but she was alone so it was ok and nobody could poke fun at her about it.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her "What's this Harls your crying? I thought I told you that your only allowed to cry when Daddy makes you cry or if we're alone" a familiar voice said in a firm yet sympathetic tone.

Harley looked up and saw her beloved Joker "H...Hey Mistah-J" she sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The Joker sat on the opposite swing and looked at her "You care to share what's on your mind Pooh?" he said firmly but with a gentle tone.

Harley tightened her grip on the swing chains "You...Your replacing me" she said sadly.

The Joker blinked at her and then burst out laughing "Oh Harls you crack me up!" He roared loudly bending over clutching his stomach "Where the hell would you get an idea like that?" he said wiping his eyes of the tears that formed.

Harley bit her lip and looked down at her feet "W...Well you've become REALLY close and friendly with that girl" she said nervously.

The Joker raised an eyebrow "You mean Kaori?" he said smirking. He was enjoying seeing Harley like this it was fun.

Harley nodded "Y...Yeah and you seem to IGNORE me when she's around so I thought...well Y'know you wanted her INSTEAD of me" she said glumly.

The Joker stopped smirking and saw Harley's swollen eyes and hurt expression. She was REALLY upset about this "Harley" he said gently and patted his lap as a gesture to get her to come sit with him.

Harley hesitated and then sat on The Joker's lap but didn't smother him in affection as per normal she just sat there.

The Joker was surprised at her lack of affection so he took the initiative and put his arm around her waist and stroked her blonde hair gently "Pooh bear you know you're the ONLY girl for me right?" he cooed.

Usually Harley would be smiling or kissing him by now but she stood her ground "Yeah you SAY that but you were awfully friendly with her Mistah-J" she said worriedly.

The Joker sighed heavily and became firm "Harley...I MAY be friendly with her but in the end she is a TOOL and nothing more to me" he said frowning.

"But why didn't ya just say that?" Harley said crossly. She HATED it when The Joker kept secrets from her it made their relationship more difficult and caused strains.

The Joker smirked "It was fun seeing you jealous and let's face it Harls you can't keep a secret to save your ass" he teased.

Harley blushed it was true she was known to have a bad habit of telling others secrets but it did put her in a lot of trouble which she paid for quite a few times quite dearly "Yeah Yeah don't rub it in" she said sulkily.

"Hey now sweets don't get all sulky to be honest I find it rather amusing and helpful for blackmailing my enemies" he said grinning widely.

"Really?" she said touched.

"Would I lie to you?" The Joker cooed tickling her chin.

"Yeah you would but I know you mean well" Harley said fondly nuzzling up to him.

"That's my girl now c'mere and give daddy some sugar" he chuckled.

Harley smiled and kissed The Joker seductively wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his green mass of hair.

**_Later_**

Harley made her way back to her cell smiling fondly a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she remembered her alone time with her Puddin.

Poison Ivy saw Harley's expression and clicked right away what had happened "You made up with The clown right?" she said groaning crossly.

Harley nodded "Sure did Red we're ok again now" she said smiling sweetly.

Ivy smirked "You do know he's most likely lying through his teeth again Harls".

Harley looked anxious "No...No he told me he is just USING her he aint into that bitch!" she snapped.

Ivy smiled "Glad you hate her so much coz I was gonna make her realize her place and who is The Joker's woman" she said her eyes shining deviously.

"Yay I want in" Harley cried excitedly.

Ivy chuckled "Patience Harls we'll get her back we just need to come up with a plan so WICKED she'll think twice before messing with us again" she said with a kind smile to her beloved friend.


End file.
